


The Thief and the Beast(master).

by Zunomian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zunomian/pseuds/Zunomian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy helped Tavros flesh out his LARP character. They spend a lot of time working on cool catchphrases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and the Beast(master).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/gifts).



I like the way that you rarepair, CherryMilkshake. You've got me shipping it.


End file.
